Cj's Story
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: Cj thought her brother was crazy when he claimed the guy next door was a vampire, so what will she do when it turns out to be true? Will she become a vampire killer with her brother, or join the dark side with her boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I was watching one of my dad's favourite 80's movies the other day and I thought I'd do a fanfiction on it, I seriously cannot believe there are only 3 odd fanfics on the 1985 version, but anyways here it is and plz no flames, hope you enjoy it :D...BABYLIBBY96**

* * *

I was in my bedroom watching Fright Night for the first time ever, I didn't get why Charlie why so obsessed with it but there was nothing on and I was bored shitless, Charlie and his girlfriend Amy were in his room making out, I wasn't dumb everyone know's when two people going out say their studying it usually escalates into making out or doing it,

or as I like to call it 'Rocking the bed', the walls between bedrooms here were pretty thin so you could practically hear everything, and even though Charlie had Fright Night on it was probably so mom, who was downstairs watching the news, didn't know what he and Amy were up to "Charlie I said stop it!" Amy's voice shouted from his room, I rolled my eyes,

douche was probably trying to get further than' second base again "We've been going out for almost a year and all I hear is Charlie stop it!" my brother replied, I cranked up the volume a little on the Fright Night show not wanting to know exxactly what my brother wanted to do with his girlfriend, that kind of shit can scar a sister for life,

I heard Charlie's bedroom door slam and I knew she had run out, now don't get me wrong I really didn't wanna know what he had done to tick her off, but Amy was really nice to me and I classed her as my friend, I exited my room and stood at the top of our stairs "I don't understand you, first you wanna make love and then you don't" she exclaimed,

I rolled my eyes again and walked downstairs just as mom had called them into the living room "Are you kids having a lovers spat?" mom asked, I chuckled and leaned agains't the wall with my arms crossed "No mom nothing like that" Charlie replied embarassed

"Well there's nothing wrong with it, it says right here that the divorce rate is 76% higher among couples who don't argue before marriage" Mom said, me and my boyfriend would be good to go then "Mom were in high school" Charlie whined while staring through the window

"Well it never hurts to plan ahead, oh and Amy will you remind your mother that were playing poker at her house this weekend" she said "Yes Mrs Brewster...well goodnight Charlie" Amy said looking at my brother who's attention was still on the house next door "Yeah goodnight" he replied without turning his head "Goodnight Mrs Brewster, night Cj" Amy said a bit upset while glancing at mom then me

"Goodnight Amy, and thanks for helping Charlie with his homework" mom said "Anytime, see you tomorrow Charlie?" Amy asked hopefully, he stayed quiet and she stormed to the door before leaving "Charlie that wasn't very nice not walking Amy to he front door" Mom said, I sat on the couch next to her and faced Charlie "Mom there are people next door" he told us,

I jumped off the couch and went to the window, he actually wasn't wrong "Oh yeah the new owner must be moving in" mom replied "What new owner?" I asked confused while turning to her "Didn't I tell you? Bob Hoskin said he finally got rid of the place" she said, I nodded "Who'd he sell it to?" Charlie asked curiously, she shrugged

"I don't know, some fella who fixes up houses for a living, supposed to be very attractive though, I just hope whoever he is he know's what he's getting into with that house, it's gonna need a lot of work" she said, I nodded "Mom I'm gonna go up" I said pointing to the ceiling, she nodded "Goodnight Charlotte" she called as I walked up,

I rolled my eyes, everyone else called me Cj but no she just had to call me Charlotte, people used to call me Charlie sometimes but seen as my brothers name was Charlie and we were in the same grade it caused some confusion, so from then on I was nicknamed Cj,

thanks to Evil Charlie's best friend, the j was because my middle name's Jane, Charlotte Jane Brewster, also known as Cj Brewster in school, as soon as I got into my room I turned off T.V and the light, I got into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The Next Day at School...

It was Friday and I think I was the most grateful person in this school, honestly waking up at 6.00 am to a blaring alarm clock was not my thing "...I just don't get your brother Cj" Amy whined, she had been complaining about my brother all day about him wanting to screw her and then not wanting to screw her, personally I thought Charlie had a few issues in general so I wasn't surprised about his mind changing drama with Amy last night

"Join the club Ame's" I replied carrying my books as we walked, I spotted Charlie with Evil and I groaned, Amy was really pissed off with him so she was either gonna ask him to talk or shove him, either way he'd see her, she shoved him by walking between him and Evil and I rolled my eyes "Amy!" Charlie called, I stopped walking to stand between them

"Gotta hand it to you brother, you know how to piss girls off" I said, he rolled his eyes at me and Evil laughed "Oh Brewster, did she finally find out what your really like?" he asked still laughing "Oh buzz off 'Evil'" Charlie replied annoyed, the smile fell from Evil's face as soon as my brother put emphasis on his nickname, I never really knew why he was called Evil I just went along with it when it caught on

"Call me anything you want, only your the one failing trig not me" Evil said angrily before walking away, I sighed and faced Charlie "Do you have to piss everyone off, god Charlie" I exclaimed before catching up to Evil "Don't listen to him, he's just pissed cuz he ain't gotten laid yet" I said, he nodded and stopped walking to throw an' am around my shoulder

"Speaking of getting laid, you coming over tonight?" he asked smirking, I chuckled and we carried on walking but at a slower pace "Course, when have I ever let you down?" I asked facing him, he shrugged and put his other hand on my waist "Never" he said leaning in,

like usual he started nipping my neck, I wasn't sure what his and Charlie's obsession was with vampires but sometimes it came out great for me, I actually loved it when he did this "C'mon Nosferatu the sooner we get to your house the quicker we can have fun" I said giggling, he nodded and we started walking again.


	2. Chapter 2

"So wait..Brewster turned down Amy?" Evil asked in shock, it was Saturday and we were in the diner discussing my brothers relationship issues, I couldn't exactly talk to Amy about that night so I told Evil instead, though it wasn't always the wisest move to make

"Yeah, I didn't exactly hear much but I did hear her say he wanted to 'Make love' and then he didn't" I said putting air quotes on the word make love, Evil hated that word as much as I did, personally there was nothing lovey about it "Make love" he chuckled shaking his head

"What is up with your brother? Seriously he needs to get laid..and soon" he said eating a french fry, I nodded in agreement "Speak of the virgin" he said nodding, I looked behind me to see Amy and my brother talking "Cj check it out" he said motioning to the small T.V, he and my brother both got closer to hear it and I slowly followed, the man on the T.V said something about a hooker being killed,

I didn't find it a big deal but Charlie was so engrossed in it I could've shouted something and he wouldn't have known, but I wasn't willing to test that theory out "Charlie, you know what I heard on the police band last night?" Evil asked "What?" Charlie asked still watching the T.V,

I noticed Amy stood next to me looking pissed, I gave her a sympathetic look and she smiled a little before glaring at the back of my brother's head "That wasn't the only murder, the second in two days. And get this, both of 'em had their heads chopped off" Evil said chuckling, my brother gave him an' annoyed look "Your sick" he said as Evil carried on laughing "Charlie"

Amy called, Charlie turned around and she shoved a sauce covered burger into his face, it fell off leaving the sauces all over his face and she left the diner, Evil was laughing his head off and giggled "Oh your so cool Brewster...I can't stand it" Evil said through laugh's,

Charlie sighed and I grabbed a few napkins from one of the tables "Here" I said handign them to him, he wiped the mush off his face and rolled his eyes "Man I bet she hates me" he mumbled talking about Amy, Evil had calmed down by this point and was nodding "Probably" he said, I smacked his shoulder warningly and he gave me an' innoccent shrug "You guys fight right?"

he asked us, I nodded "Yeah why?" I asked confused "How do you make up? Like what happens after that?" he asked, Evil smirked and I was having a debate on what to tell him "Well it all depends Brewster" Evil replied "On what?" my brother asked,

I rolled my eyes and decided to give it to him straight, it was his own fault I mean he did ask and who am I to lie to my own brother? "On who's in the house at the time, when Evil's parents are home we usually fight then have angry make out sessions, but if no one's home then I usually hit him and he chases me through the house and we fight for a while before it turns into something else" I answered, he gagged

"But I don't think Amy's into that kinda thing" Evil added pulling me back agains't his chest "Didn't need to know that guys" he said smiling sarcastically, I shrugged "You asked" I pointed out, he rolled his eyes "I'm gonna head home, you comin' Cj?" he asked,

I thought for a moment before nodding "Sure, you got the car right?" I asked, he nodded and went back to his table for his study books "I'll walk yah to the car" Evil said, I nodded and we headed for Charlie's car "I'll see you tomorrow" I told Evil as Charlie opened the car door to get in the drivers seat, I loved riding shotgun "Alright, but I don't see why you can't stay again tonight"

he whined, I chuckled and leaned agains't the car while he leaned again's me "Because, I need a shower and mom needs me to clean my room" I explained, he nodded and put his hands either side of me on the car "I'll call you tonight" he said leaning in, I met him halfway by leaning forward a little, we started making out agains't my brothers car and I felt his hands on my thigh's,

I pulled away before I ended up going back to his house instead of home "Bye" I whispered getting into the car, he closed the door for me and we took off "Yah know it's bad enough you guys do that in school around me do you have to do it agains't my car too?" Charlie asked annoyed, I chuckled and put my feet up on the dashboard "Oh big brother you need to get laid" I said, he gave me an' annoyed look before turning back to the road.

We eventually got home and I exited the car, as we were walking towards the front door Charlie stopped to look at the house next door, I looked too but didn't see what the big deal was, Charlie headed into their garden and my eyes widened "Charlie" I hissed, he passed me his books "Go into the house Cj I'll be there in a minute" he said still walking towards the house, I sighed "Okay but if you get shot I'm not backing you up" I said loudly, he shushed me before turning back around, I rolled my eyes and walked into house.

Later On at Night...

"Cj wake up right now" Charlie exclaimed turning on my bedroom light, I winced and hid under the covers "Fuck you Charlie" I said tiredly, he pulled off the covers and I groaned "It's the guy next door Cj, he's a vampire I just saw him about to kill a girl" he said quickly, I blinked for a few moments before sitting up to face him "Bro I love you but if you wake me up again this early I am going to kill you"

I said threateningly, he rolled his eyes and ran out of the room while calling mom, I had no idea what was up with him but he sounded a little panicked so I checked it out, even though I was wearing nothing but a blue tank top, my underwear and some trainer socks I walked to the door with mom,

Charlie had run out for some reason and I had no idea where he was "Charlie?" I called, mom called his name a couple of times but he eventually ran towards us from the bushes, he pulled us into the house and slammed the door shut.

"This microwave never melts the marshmallows right, drink that" Mom said handing Charlie some coco, I was tired but I wanted to know why I had been woken up in the first place "Mom I don't need hot coco I didn't have a nightmare" Charlie exclaimed "Then why did you wake us up?"

I asked crossing my arms "They killed a girl over there" he said turning to me, Mom put a hand to his forhead "How late did you stay up studying?" she asked "Mom I'm not sick! The guy did have fangs and a bat did fly over my head and a second later he stepped out of the shadows, don't you see what that means?" he asked "Wait lemme guess...what?"

Mom asked after figuring out nothing, I chuckled "He's a vampire" Charlie replied "A what?" she exclaimed, I shook my head "I knew I should've stayed at Evil's but no now I've been woken up by my delusional older brother" I exclaimed angrily,

I got snappy when I was tired "Shut up Cj you an I both know that if you stayed at his house you'd probably still be awake!" he shouted in annoyence, I rolled my eyes as I walked towards the stairs "Go screw!" I shouted before carrying on.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going to kill him" I mumbled covering my eyes with my arm, I was explaining to Evil what happened with Charlie last night and he found the whole thing hilarious, I waslying down on his bed while he fixed something, I think it was his T.V "It can't be that bad"

he said concentrating on the wires, I moved my arm and turned my head to face him "Believe me Evil it was, he was so scared though" I said in thought while I rolled over onto my stomach "Your brothers crazy Cj it was only a matter of time before he started hallucinating" he said shrugging, I nodded "Maybe it was a nightmare" I said playing with my cross necklace

"Evil!" I heard a familiar voice shout, I groaned and started to bang my head agains't the pillow, not that it did much for me "Evil" my brother said breathlessly while running in "And to what do I owe this dubious pleasure?" Evil asked leaning back "The vampire knows I know about him or at least he will when he wakes up tonight" Charlie replied, I rolled my eyes and Evil chuckled

"What are you talking about?" he asked amused "I have a vampire living next door to me and he's gonna kill me if I don't protect myself" Charlie said, Evil laughed harder "What?" he asked "C'mon Evil I haven't got time to explain just tell me what to do to protect myself" Charlie begged, Evil calmed down a bit "Very funny Brewster" he said, Charlie jumped in front of him again

"Look Evil I'm not kidding just tell me what to do" he said "Don't call me Evil anymore. Why should I help you anyway?" Evil asked annoyed "Look I've got 8 bucks, help me and it's yours" Charlie said handing him the money "Well far be it from me to turn down a fools money" Evil said putting the money on his shelf, he turned to Charlie and relaxed into his seat

"Now, where and when do you expect the vampire to attack?" he asked "In my bedroom tonight" Charlie said, I groaned again "Charlie" I whined digging my face into the pillow, I really didn't want to be woken up again at 3:00 in the morning "Okay start with this, but you have to have total faith for it to work" Evil said handing Charlie a gold cross from the shelf

"Then get some garlic, strings of the stuff so you can hang it around your neck and on your window, and if he comes for you..." Evil smacked his hands together and made a weird noise "...That'll be the way. Oh of course there's holy water, but you gotta get a priest to say a blessing over it first" Evil explained "That's it?" Charlie exclaimed, Evil nodded

"I'm afraid so, but your best protection right now Charles is that a vampire cannot enter your house without being invited by the rightfull owner first" he said "Are you sure about that?" Charlie asked hopefully, how Evil kept a serious face on I did not know "Positive" he replied "Thank you, thank you" Charlie said heading for the door, he paused and turned around

"And you have my full permission to do whatever you want with my sister" he added before carrying on, Evil chuckled to himself while getting back to the T.V "Can't be that bad huh?" I asked remembering his earlier words, he rolled his eyes "Your brothers lost it Cj" he said, I gave him a look while leaning on my arms "You don't have to tell me Evil I live with the guy remember?"

I asked annoyed, he nodded and I sighed "And I'm gonna be sleeping when he's running around his room putting up crosses and garlic, d'you know how loud that's gonne be?" I whined, he faced me "Stay here tonight" he said shrugging, I thought it through for a moment before shaking my head "Nah, I'll just lock my door and wear ear muffs"

I said lying back down with my head on the pillow, he nodded and seemed to be in thought for a moment "Cj?" he asked, I nodded and hmm'd as a sign for him to carry on "You love me right?" he asked, I gave him a confused look and got into a sitting position "Of course I do, why?" I asked, he shrugged "Just wondering" he replied going back to the T.V,

I smiled a little and stood up from the bed before standing next to him "Evil" I sung getting his attention, he turned in the swirly chair to face me and I put my legs on either side of him before sitting down on his lap, his arms instantly went around my waist and my hands rested on the back of his neck "You love me too right?" I asked, he nodded and pulled me closer if it was even possible

"Yeah, course" he replied, I hugged him even though his head only reached my chest from me being on his lap "And you'll never leave me right?" I asked hopefully, he nodded and I felt his lips on my chest, I leaned my head back and he moved onto my neck,

he started moving my body back and forth a little so I was basically rubbing agains't him "Evil' I sighed, he pulled away and looked up at me "You know what happened the last time we did it on a chair" I said giving him a look, he nodded and held me while standing up so my legs locked around his waist "Your right" he said gently lying me back on the bed, I chuckled as he started on my neck again.

Later On...

I finally let Evil fix his T.V and we were watching some vampire movie, we were both in his bed and our clothes were on the floor, we were both still a little breathless from the last round and my focus was now on the T.V "That was fun" he said in my ear before nipping my neck, I giggled and he pulled me harder agains't his chest "You wanna go again?" I asked slightly surprised,

he had so much energy I didn't know where he was getting it all "Your just so hot" he moaned his hand rubbing up and down my stomach, I sighed and leaned back into him when the phone suddenly starte to ring, he leaned over me to pick it up and I giggled again

"Hello...Yeah she's here" he said, he handed the phone to me and I sat up a little before putting it to my ear "Hello?" I asked "Charlotte sweety it's mom" my mom's voice said, I rolled my eyes "Hi mom what up?" I asked sitting up fully, I brought the blanket up with me so that my chest was covered but Evil's wasn't, he didn't care one bit though

"Well I'm having someone over in a bit and I'd like you to meet them so could you come home please?" she asked, I sighed "Course mom" I replied "Thanks sweety, sorry I ruined your night, were you watching T.V?" she asked, my mom was pretty oblivious sometimes, she still thought the furthest I'd gone was making out "Yeah I guess you could say that"

I mumbled glancing at Evil, he was watching the T.V intently "Okay bye sweety" she said "Bye mom" I said before putting the phone down "I gotta go" I told him, I grabbed my underwear off the floor putting them on first, then my thigh length sweater and then my converse

"Really? Now?" he whined, I stood up and looked in his small mirror to fix my straight hair and fringe "Yes" I replied not wanting to leave, I faced him and he was sat up with the blanket covering from his waist down "I'll call you later" I said leaning down, I pecked his lips before leaving the house.

I soon got home and it was dark out, I sighed and hoped I wasn't late "Hi Charlotte' Mom greeted, I smiled "Hi mom sorry I'm late" I said apolagetically, she shrugged "He's not here yet darling why don't you go change?" she asked, I nodded and ran upstairs to have a shower, I dried my hair and it fell down in waves so I left it that way, I quickly dresses and waited for mom to call me

"Charlie, Charlotte could you come down here for a minute please? There's someone I'd like you to meet" she called, I exited my room and ran into Charlie "You think it's a boyfriend?" I asked, he gave me an' annoyed look "I seriously doubt it" he replied, I shrugged "Yah never know bro, she has been working a little longer these few days" I said,

he gave me a disgusted look and we reached the living room "Charlie, Charlotte this is our next door neighbour, Mr Jerry Dandridge" she said, I nodded and noticed a man sat in the chair, he leaned forward in the seat and smiled "Hello Charlie, Charlotte" he said standing up, he walked over and held out his hand to me, I shook it and he then offered it to Charlie,

I looked to my left and saw Charlie looking as though he was about to crap himself "Charlie don't be rude shake hands" Mom said, Charlie did but he didn't look happy about it "What's he doing here?" he asked straining to keep calm "I invited him over for a drink" Mom replied cheerfully "What?" Charlie gasped "I invited him over, why?" she asked confused

"What's the matter Charlie? Afraid I'd never come over without being invited first?" Jerry asked, he and mom chuckled but Charlie looked scared stiff "Your right, your quite right, of course now that I've been made welcome I'll probably drop by quite a bit, in fact any time I feel like it, with your mothers kind permission of course" Jerry said

"Oh Jerry of course, it's about time someone interesting moved into the neighbourhood" Mom said, I heard something move and I looked behind me to see Charlie backing up with wide eyes "Hey bro you feelin' okay?" I asked a little concerned, not that I'd ever admit it

"Yeah Cj I'm fine, just gotta get back to my Trig that's all" he said nervously "It was nice to meet you Charlie, see yah soon" Jerry said, Charlie ran off and I rolled my eyes "Yeah mom I gotta go call Evil" I said pointing upstairs, she nodded "Alright Charlotte' she said, I groaned

"It's Cj" I corrected, she glared slightly and I put my hands up "Sorry" I said annoyed, she nodded again "It's alright dear, check on your brother would you?" she asked, I nodded "Nice to meet you Cj" Jerry said, I nodded "You too' I replied before heading to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

I exited Charlie's room with wide eyes, the kid had literally gone crazy, he was sharpening stakes as I left the room mumbling stuff about Jerry Dandridge, I ran into my room and called the two closest people I knew that could help me with my situation.

I sat outside on the porch steps wringing my hands nervously, Charlie's vampire problem was seriously starting to freak me out "Cj" Evil called, he stood in front of me and I jumped up pulling him into a large hug "You okay?" he asked hugging back, I shook my head "Charlie's gone crazy" I replied , Amy soon showed and I sighed in relief "What are you doing here?"

she asked looking at Evil "Me what about you? I thought you dumped him" he said "What I'm doing here is none of your buisness" she snapped "So you do like him" he said smiling, I rolled my eyes "C'mon guys" I said leading them into the house, I closed the front door and we all walked to Charlie's room, I turned to both of them "Brace yourselves" I warned,

they nodded and I motioned them both to go in "Hi" Amy greeted entering the room, her eyes widened and she looked around the room at all the garlic, candles, stakes, and angel statues "Wow" Evil said in slight awe, Charlie glanced at us but then carried on with his stake sharpening "What's all this for?" Evil asked "Self defence, not that I think I'll need it, he'll be dead before nightfall"

Charlie replied "Who will be?" Amy asked "Dandridge, I'm waiting for the guy he lives with to leave and them I'm gonna go next door find his coffin and pound this through his heart" Charlie said, he sounded so casual as he said it which made this whole thing worse

"That's murder Charlie" Amy said taking the stake and knife from him "You can't murder a vampire Amy, their already dead remember?" he asked taking them back from her , I was stood near the doorway leaning agains't the wall, Amy gave me a freaked out look and I nodded "Listen I just taped this" Charlie said going over to the radio, Amy and Evil stood either side of me

"What are we gonna do? This is just like Fright Night" Evil said so only we could hear him, some news report came out of the radio saying that another woman had been killed, probably another hooker "See I don't have any choice, somebody has to stop him" Charlie said sitting back down on the bed to sharper yet another stake "Charlie it's gonna be dangerous going in that house all alone isn't it? I mean your gonna need all the help you can get right? Somebody like Peter Vincent for instance"

Amy suggested "I tried him already" he said, so that's where he disspeared to earlier on "Well why don't you let us try again before you do anything?" she asked hopefully "There's not enough time Amy" he said annoyed "Well what happens if you go into that house and he get's you? Who's gonna stop him then?" she asked crouching to his level

"Yeah then he'll be able to suck his way through the entire town, not that it would be much of a loss' Evil said glancing out the window, I rolled my eyes "Charlie it's gonna be dark soon, you don't wanna go into that house then do you?" she asked, he looked at the window nervously and shook his head "No, no your right there" he said, he glanced around a moment before sighing

"Fine you can try him again" he gave in "Great, now you promise your not gonna do anything until you hear from us okay?" she asked smiling a little "Okay" he said, I sighed in relief "Let's go" she said motioning to me and Evil, we left the room and Amy stayed behind "Your brother really is a fruit cake Cj" Evil said laughing slightly, I glared at him "Don't start with me 'Evil'"

I said putting emphasis on Evil just to tick him off, it worked because I was slammed agains't the wall 'Don't call me Evil" he snapped, it didn't matter if he hurt me we always did this "Evil, Evil, Evil..." I repeated it over and over again taunting him "Your lucky there's people here Cj" he said threateningly while pressing himself agains't me, I was crushed between him and the wall now

"Oh really 'Evil" I said making sure he heard me say Evil, he slammed his hands down either side of my head and I started getting heated up "Evil" I sighed, he knew what it did to me when we were fighting, it made me so excited that I couldn't stand it,

he ran his hands down my stomach and underneath my skirt, his hands slowly slid up my thigh's and when I say slow I mean turtle slow "Okay guys let's go" Amy said, she noticed our position and her eyes widened "If you guys wanna stay here you can" she squeeked, I shook my head and pushed him away "No we have to help Charlie" I said, she nodded and we left the house.

It wasn't hard to find Peter Vincent's apartment, I had to flirt with some guys down at the studio he worked at but we managed to find out where he lived, I knocked the door and he opened it slightly while peeking his head through "Yes?" he asked

"Mr Vincent, could we talk to you for a moment?" Amy asked nervously, Evil looked over the moon "I'm afraid now is not the best time" he replied about to shut the door, I put my hand agains't it and gave him a pleading look "Please it's very important" I begged, he sighed "Wait here for a moment" he said closing the door but not fully "Come in" he called,

we opened the door and walked into the apartment, he had a lot of vampire killing stuff but I guess they were old props from his show, he walked out of the kitchen wearing a robe "So what can I do for you? An autograph perhaps or an' interview for your school newspaper?" he asked "I'm afraid this is much more important" Amy said

"Really? What could be more important than getting my autograph?" he asked surprised "Saving a boys life" she replied "Oh yes well I could see where that would be more important, but perhaps you would care to explain" he said putting something in his pocket "Uh you remember a fruit cake kid named Charlie Brewster? Said he came to see you" Evil said shrugging "No"

the guy replied, I rolled my eyes "He's the kid that thinks a vampire's living next door to him" I explained in a more understandable way, he had a look of realisation "Oh yes, you know he is insane" he exclaimed, Amy looked down sadly and he sighed "Oh my dear, I do hope he's not a friend of your's" he said sympathetically "Yeah she's got the hots for the creep"

Evil said teasingly, she punched him in the arm and he held it while stepping "So what? I'm dating a creep" I said, he glared at me but was checking me out at the same time "We need your help to stop him Mr Vincent, he really does believe his neighbours a vampire and he's gonna kill him" Amy exclaimed "Yeah, stake through the heart" Evil said looking excited,

Amy glared at him and he hid behind his jacket so she didn't hit him "Are you 3 serious?" Peter asked, we nodded "Oh my dear, your friend needs a psychiatrist not a vampire killer" he said, I smiled in amusement despite the situation "Please Mr Vincent' I begged, he was our last chance to get Charlie back to normal "I can't, you see Hollywood beckons I have been offered a starring role in a major film, I have even had to quit Fright Night' he said going over to his suitcase

"I'll give you money" Amy said "How much?" he asked "I have a 500 dollar savings bond" she replied "And if it helps Evil has 8 bucks" I added tilting my head, Evil glared and I shrugged inoccently "I'll take it" Peter said, the guys smiled and I silently cheered "Now, how are we going to cure your friend of this delusion?" he asked "I've got it all figured out, we all go next door to the neighbour and you do some kind of vampire test on him to pronounce him human. Yah know like in orgy of the damned, you looked in the mirror and the guy didn't have a reflection so you knew he was a vampire"

Evil said, it was actually a pretty good plan, Peter was holding a figurine and staring at it in thought "Oh yes, that was one of my favourite role's" he said stroking it slightly, I glanced at the guys awkwardly "Did you know, that I still have the prop?" Peter asked showing us a small pocket mirror, this guy must've loved being on Fright Night, shame he was leaving it though the boys loved him, and by boys I mean Charlie and Evil "So what do we do now?" Amy asked confused,

I thought for a moment "We should call up Dandridge and tell him about the plan" I suggested, they nodded "But we don't have his number" Peter said, I smirked and pulled a piece of paper from my bra "Here I stole it from my mom's book of 'Hot men in the area', thought we might need it" I said handing it to Evil, he nodded "Okay let's phone the dude" he said,

Peter showed us the phone and Evil dialled , they picked up and Evil explained the situation to them "He's a re-born christian, he thinks crosses would be sacreligious" Evil told us "Ask him how he feels about holy water" Peter said "How about holy water?" Evil asked, he waited a few seconds "No it won't do either" he said, I rolled my eyes

"Tell him it's tap water It's not like we were planning on going to a church and getting a priest to bless it" I exclaimed, he nodded and told Dandridge "Okay..bye" he said hanging up, we all gave him a look telling him tell us what he said "He said it's fine but that we should bring Charlie over at 6:00 pm tomorrow, he's busy till then" he explained, I nodded

"So mr Vincent you'll come by tomorrow at 6:00 and meet us to do the test, but don't tell Charlie we payed you he will go nuts" I said, he nodded and I wrote our address down on paper "Thank you so much for this, we'll pay you tomottow I swear" Amy said, he nodded and we left the apartment "Now where?" Evil asked sighing, I shrugged

"Well I gotta go tell big bro about tomorrow but you guys can go home if you want" I said, they nodded "I should get home before mom starts getting ideas" Amy said annoyed, it was fact that Amy's mother was one of the most paranoid people on the earth, if Amy came in a minute later her mom would accuse her of drinking, actually makes me glad to have an oblivious parent

"What about you Evil?" Amy asked as we got outside, she was heading for her scooter "I think I'll walk Cj here home, sides we have some work to catch up on" he said putting an arm around my shoulder, she nodded and got on her scooter "Tell Charlie I said bye" she said,

I nodded and she took off "They'll get together soon" Evil said as we started walking "Yeah, well let's just hope tomorrow goes smooth and and he doesn't get chucked into a loonie bin" I pointed out, he chuckled "Yeah, you know it's a good thing you and I get turned on by fighting, god knows what would happen if we didn't" he said shaking his head, I hmm'd in agreement and we headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

I left the house at 6:10 and saw the guys outside Dandridge's house, Charlie was pasing and I rolled my eyes "It's 6:10 he said he was gonna be here at 6:00 right?" he asked "Relax he said he'd be here and he'll be here" Evil said trying to calm my brother down, I crossed my arms

"Here he comes" Amy exclaimed, I looked to see a car making it's way down the road, it stopped in front of the Dandridge's house and Peter exited it "Sup guys, sorry I'm late" I said making way towards them, they nodded in greeting but Charlie was too excited to notice "Hey Cj" Evil greeted, I nodded and put my arms around his waist while his went around my shoulders

"Now down to buisness, where is the lair of the suspected creature of the night?" Peter asked, Amy and Evil held in their laughs finding it all very amusing, I smiled and rolled my eyes "There" Charlie said pointing to the Dandridge house "Oh yes I see what you mean, there is a distinct possibility. Now shall we go?" Peter asked showing Charlie the tap water in a holy water bottle,

we nodded and made our way towards the house "Wait a minute where's your stakes and hammers?" Charlie asked "Their in my bag" Peter replied trying to walk again "Your not going in there without them" Charlie exclaimed stopping him "I have to proove that he is a vampire before killing him Charlie" Peter said walking again "Look I know he's a vampire"

Charlie practically shouted "I am the one who has to know Charlie" Peter said, we managed to get onto the porch but Charlie stopped him again "How you gonna do that?" he asked "Look this is holy water if a drop touches him then he will blister and I have asked him to drink it while we all watch" Peter explained "Yeah but Mr Vincent if I'm right and he is a vampire and you proove it then he's gonna kill us all then and there"

Charlie exclaimed, I sighed and Peter knocked the door, Charlie went quiet as a man I hadn't seen before answered "Hey Peter Vincent, I'm Billy Cole, pleasure" the man said shaking Peter's hand "Won't yall come in?" he asked, he held open the door and we all walked into the house, it actually looked pretty good but it did have that ancient feel to it

"Hey Jerr, their here" he called looking up the stairs, the house was really cool, like something you'd see in a horror movie, which was very ironic concidering the situation "Perhaps he didn't hear you" Peter said "Oh he heard me alright" Billy replied, a few seconds later Jerry came strolling down the stairs as though it was an' everyday event,

I felt sorry him I mean he had my brother harrassing him for like a week 'Ah Mr Vincent, I've seen all of your films and I found them...very amusing" Jerry said shaking hands with Peter "Oh thank you" Peter said "And who are these two...attractive young people" he said glancing at Amy in perticular "Ed Thompson" Peter said, I muttered 'Evil' but he heard me and glared slightly

"My names not evil" he hissed quietly, I smiled and put my arms back around him and he sighed before doing the same to me "And Amy Peterson" Peter said, Jerry walked towards her and took her hand before kissing her knuckles, she watched him slightly mesmorized and Evil gave me a 'What the heck is that about?' look, I shrugged and we turned back to them

"Charmed" Jerry said afterwards while letting her hand go "Isn't that what vampires are supposed to do Charlie?" he asked, they all chuckled and followed him into the living room while I stayed back with Charlie who looked more than' pissed "C'mon bro, you wanna know if he's a blood sucker and this is how to find out" I said motioning to the way they all went, we slowly walked and he leaned down to whisper "I don't wanna know C'j I know damn well he's a vampire and I know you guys don't believe me"

he said, I rolled my eyes "Pleas excuse the mess I haven't finished unpacking" Jerry said "Where do you keep your coffin? Or do you have more than' one?" Charlie asked casually, I gave him an' annoyed look "Charlie" I exclaimed warningly "It's alright Cj, as you may or may not know Charlie even brought he police over a few days ago" he said, I turned to my brother with a confused look

"Where was I at this time?" I asked, he sighed "It was the day I came over to see Evil and you were there" he explained, I nodded and turned back to Jerry "Charlie you didnt" Amy said "Damn right I did, but they didn't believe me anymore than' you do" he replied "But you'll believe me in a second, Mr Vincent give him the holy water" Charlie said

"Charlie there's no reason to be rude about this" Peter said "It's perfectly alright Mr Vincent, where is it?" Jerry asked, Peter handed him the vile and he took it "And are you sure this is holy water?" Jerry asked "Positive, I even saw Father Scanlen bless the water myself" Peter said looking at Charlie "Get ready to run, I'll protect you with this"

Charlie said holding the gold cross Evil gave him a few days ago, Jerry drank all the water from the vile before handing it back to Peter "Satisfied?" he asked "Totally" Peter said smiling at Charlie who looked very shocked "Well Charlie you saw that, are you convinced now that Mr Dandridge is not a vampire?" he asked "It can't be" Charlie said "But Charlie you saw it, you know as well as I do that vampires cannot drink blessed water"

Peter said, I couldn't understand why he wouldn't let it go, I mean sure it would make him look like a total idiot but still "Then it wasn't blessed" Charlie exclaimed "Are you calling me a liar young man?" Peter asked slightly irritated "If he's not a vampire then have him touch this" Charlie said walking towards him with the cross, Jerry stepped back and that did put me into some thought,

but he was a reborn christian so maybe it was that "Charlie you've already made a fool of yourself once there's no need to compound the error" Peter said taking the cross and putting it in Charlie's jacket pocket "Yes Charlie, you've already caused your friends enough pain, you wouldn't want to cause them anymore would you?" Jerry asked, I felt a little weird becasue it sounded as though he was threatening my brother, but Charlie had put him through a lot,

it was all quiet before Charlie finally broke the silence "No, no of course not" he said "And I'm not a vampire either right?" Jerry asked "Yes" Charlie gritted "Right well that's settled, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this Mr Vincent..." Jerry started as he walked us to the door, Peter suddenly gasped and we all faced him "Something wrong Mr Vincent?"

Jerry asked "No it's just my clumsiness" he replied chuckling "Are you sure?" Jerry asked, Peter's smile fell slightly but it soon came back "Oh I'm positive we've been taking up too much of your time" he said rushing us out of the house, the door shut and Peter practically ran to his car "What's wrong with you? Why are you shaking?" Charlie asked, Peter got into his car and Charlie started interrogating him

"You saw something that made you think he was a vampire didn't you?" he asked, after a lot of pestering Peter finally gave in "Okay, he didn't cast a reflection in my mirror" he said with wide eyes before taking off "Shit!" Charlie shouted, we were watching him a little confused and my mind was still going over what Peter said "What the fuck" Amy said looking at me,

I shrugged "I don't know I'm the youngest here don't ask me" I exclaimed, Charlie turned around and looked behind us "Where d'you think your going pencil dick?" he asked annoyed, Amy and I turned around to see Evil about to leave, he was laughing which was nothing unsual for him "Home" he said smiling, I loked at Amy and we both started laughing "No we walk Amy home first" Charlie said,

I rolled my eyes and started walking with them "All the insults in the world and you come out with Pencil Dick" I exclaimed still giggling from the way he said it "Well it's true" Charlie replied, it was as though everything was back to normal and the vampire thing never happened, I liked it that way "Call it what you want but It's going in your sister later"

Evil said chuckling, Charlie glared at him "Dude" he said warningly, Evil shrugged and threw his arm around my shoulder while mine went around his waist, Amy did the same with Charlie so I assumed they were on good terms again, I rested my head agains't Evil and sighed, this is how everything was supposed to be, but little did I know it would all take a turn for the worst, and it all started with the damn alley.


	6. Chapter 6

As we were walking Evil stopped "Hey let's cut through here" he said taking my hand and pulling me into an' alley "No way dude we want people and lights the more the better" Charlie said, I sighed "Listen Brewster vampire's don't exist haven't you got that through your thick head yet?" Evil replied "No Evil, look what if Dandridge is a vampire and thinks you know it. Would you walk through that alley then?"

Charlie asked, Evil looked down the alleyway for a moment and shook his head at Charlie "Oh fuck you Brewster" he said about to walk away "Look c'mon Evil just stick with us alright" Charlie begged "Look forget it you may be chicken shit but I'm not" he snapped, he faced me then "You comin' Cj?" he asked sighing, I glanced between him and Charlie who was shaking his head

"Don't go down that alley Cj, I'm begging you as a scared older brother, please don't" he said, I could tell he was seriously frightened and after Peter's confession earlier I was a little freaked out, but I didn't want Evil going on his own "I don't know Charlie" I hesitated, Evil rolled his eyes and put his hands on my waist pulling me closer "Go with your brother then, but remember this"

he said, I gave him a confused look and he smirked at Charlie, he pushed me agains't the alley wall and pressed his lips agains't my own, I moaned slightly and felt him smirk again, our tongues crashed together and it became more heated, he suddenly pulled away and I leaned forward trying to get him back, his hands were on my thighs and he winked at my brother

"Later Brewster" he said tauntingly "Amy" he added, he looked back at me and I actually wanted him right in this alleyway "Bye bye Cj" he said, he nipped my neck before strolling down the alleyway smugly, that dick, he knew what the nips did to me and he was winding me up because I wouldn't go through the alley with him "Damn" I exclaimed quietly, Charlie rolled his eyes,

I knew Evil only did that to get him riled up and it seemed to work "What do we do?" Amy asked, Charlie shrugged "Let him go, no vampires gonna want him anyway he'd probably give them blood poisoning" he said angrily "C'mon Cj" he said waiting for me, I shook my head "No you guys go ahead I have to do something at home" I lied, Charlie gave me a look "Cj"

he started, I chuckled "I'm fine Charlie it's only around the corner" I pointed out, he sighed and nodded "Be careful sis" he said worriedly, I rolled my eyes "You be careful' I replied walking away, I heard loud screaming and I knew it as Evil's, I rolled my eyes knowing he was only messing with Charlie and I made my way to the person who had confused me the most today, Peter Vincent.

I knocked on the door and hoped he'd answer "Who is it?" his voice asked through the door "It's Cj Charlie's sister' I replied, the door opened and he let me in "What can I do for you dear?" he asked, we both sat down on the armchairs and I sighed again "Earlier on you said that Jerry Dandridge didn't have a reflection, were you serious?" I asked curiously,

his eyes widened "N..no" he replied nervously, I shook my head "Don't lie to me Peter your stuttering" I said annoyed, he gulped "Yes" he said, I gasped and stood up "He's a vampire" I said to myself, I repeated it for a few moment realising how stupid it sounded "No there must be something wrong maybe you didn't aim it right" I suggested, he sighed

"I aimed it fine, I even checked twice but it came out the same Cj" he exclaimed, I ran a hand through my hair nervously "So Charlie was telling the truth?" I asked, he nodded with a grim face "And we didn't believe him, oh my god we should have listened to my brother" I whimpered holding in tears "It's not your fault dear no one would've believe him, it was just our rashional thought"

he said trying to calm me down, I took a deep breath and sat back down "What do we do? That guys invited into my house my mom let him in, he could attack me or Charlie whenever he wants...Oh my god" I gasped, he gave me a confused and worried look "What is it?" he asked, I swallowed back the tears "Evil went down the ally, anything could've happened to him and I could've stopped it by going with him"

I explained putting my face into my hands "He's probably fine Cj, I'm sorry is Cj your real name?" he asked, I chuckled "No, my real names Charlotte Cj's just a nickname" I explained, he nodded "May I call you Charlotte? It goes better with my accent" he said, he did have a posh accent and Charlotte would probably sound better "Yes that's fine, only my mom call's me Charlotte" I said calming down, he nodded "Would you like some tea?" he asked, I nodded and he headed to the kitchen.

"So your not really a vampire hunter huh?" I asked putting the cup down, Peter had just explained to me about how he doesn't know anything except stuff from his show and that he isn't fearless, that he's actually scared of spiders "No, I just loved to play the role" he said dreamily, I nodded in understanding "Charlie and Evil love your show" I admitted, he smiled

"That's why Charlie came to me with the vampire problem" he said in thought, I nodded "Yeah, I even watched the show once" I said crossing my legs on the chair "Did you enjoy it?" he asked excitedly, I shrugged "I'm not into vampires and stuff but it was very...educational" I said thinking of the word, he nodded and there was a sudden knock at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

We both looked towards the door and shared a nervous glance "Who is it?" Peter asked "It's me Evil Ed" Evil's voice said, I sighed in relief "What do you want?" Peter asked "Quick there's a vampire out here let me in" he replied, Peter jumped from his seat and opened the door,

he yanked Evil into the room before closing the door "Evil" I exclaimed hugging him tight, he hugged back and I sighed "Your okay" I said, I opened my eyes and nearly screamed, there was a mirror next to us but I couldn't see Evil, just me on my own "What are we going to do?" Peter asked nervously, I let go of Evil and backed myself next to Peter "What are you gonna do"

Evil corrected, Peter gave him a confused look and Evil turned his head, he pulled his shirt and jacket down revealing two holes in his neck, they still had running blood around them so it couldn't have been long since he was bit, my hands flew to my mouth and tears came to my eyes, Evil turned back around while smirking "Not me" he said revealing his sharp fangs,

he mock lunged and Peter jumped, I knew he wouldn't hurt me, well at least I hoped he wouldn't "I used to admire you you know that? Of course that was before I found out what a fake you were Peter Vincent the great vampire killer let's see" Evil shouted advancing on Peter, he got onto Peter's back and his fangs were becoming dangerously close to Peter's neck,

I knew what I had to do as much as it would kill me to do it, I grabbed a cross of Peter's table and thought hard "Please, please" I begged holding the cross to my chest "Hey Evil" I said loudly, they both looked up at me and I pressed the cross to his head, it started steaming and I didn't know if I was happy it worked, or devestated that I had just hurt my boyfriend,

I pulled it away and some of his skin came with it so that he had a burn mark on his forehead in the shape of a small cross, he put his hands there and started whimpering in pain, he fell down onto the floor and the sight of him in pain made me want to die on the spot, Peter stood behind me and I held the cross in front of me as a shield, Evil had tears rolling down his cheeks and his eyes were bright yellow,

the burn on his head was a little gross and I heard Peter gag, Evil stood up and tried to see himself in the mirror but he couldn't "What have you done to me?" he asked turning to us, tears started falling down my own cheeks "I'm sorry" I said shaking my head "All I ever did was treat you good Cj" he exclaimed, I was struggling to not brake down on the spot

"I know, I'm sorry but I couldn't let you kill him Evil" I sobbed "You'd choose him over me? You said you loved me Cj!" he shouted, I nodded "I do I swear, don't..." I begged, I didn't know if I could take anymore of it "Give me that, get behind me Charlotte" Peter exclaimed taking the cross from me, I didn't go behind him, I ran into a corner and curled myself up agains't the wall

"The master will make sure you pay for this Peter, but not fast, oh so slowly" Evil said, I was watching but I couldn't speak "I'll come back for you Cj!" he shouted, I shook my head "Evil don't" I exclaimed wanting him to stop, everything changed now that he was a vampire and it made everything 100 times harder for me especially, I heard the window smash and I looked to see he was gone,

Peter faced me with sympathy in his eyes "I'm so sorry" he gasped, I shook my head again "What does it matter? Evil's a vampire now and it's all my fault" I said taking deep breaths "Charlotte I really am sorry" he said, I shrugged and stared at the window while resting my head agains't the wall, the tears hadn't dried up but I had stopped crying "I don't care anymore"

I whispered, Peter put a thin blanket over my lap before sitting down in his chair, the phone started to ring and Peter answered "I'm sorry Charlie but I can't...no I'm sorry...Charlotte's here with me, were a little shaken...yes we'll wait here..bye" Peter said out of breath,

he faced me and I gave him a blank look "Your brothers trapped in a night club with Mr Dandridge, Amy's with him" he explained, I nodded "At least their okay" I said quietly, I cleared my throat "Did you love him Charlotte?" he asked curiously, I nodded "Yes" I replied closing my eyes tiredly.

Short While Later...

There was banging on the door again and Charlie's voice came through "Peter open the door!" he shouted "Who is it?" Peter asked more cautious this time "It's me Charlie Brewster c'mon let me in" Charlie begged, Peter opened the door but kept the chain on "Are you one of them?" he asked "What are you talking about?" Charlie asked out of breath, he must've run here

"Grab this" Peter said, he probably held out the cross I had burnt' Evil with, he closed the door and unclatched it before letting Charlie in "C'mon Peter we don't have much time Dandridge chased me and Amy all over town, he trapped us in this club..." Charlie stopped speaking once he noticed me 'Oh my god Cj what happened to you?" he asked putting his hands on my shoulders,

I smiled weakly "Evil's a vampire, he tried to kill Peter so I burnt him with the cross" I explained, he sighed "I'm sorry Cj" he sighed, I shrugged "Don't worry bro, you warned him didn't yah?" I asked, he nodded and turned around "What are you doing?" he exclaimed walking towards Peter who was packing "I'm leaving" Peter replied "You can't" Charlie said "Just watch"

Peter said still stuffing folded clothes into the suitcase "Look Dandridge has Amy, he says he's gonna kill her if we don't come to his house" Peter explained "Oh my god, the police I'll call the police" Peter said picking up his phone "You can't I've tried, Peter it's just us, you me and Cj. Were gonna have to save Amy" Charlie said, I don't know what but something clicked in my mind,

I stood up letting the blanket slip from my waist and I looked around for something usefull, Peter had a lot of cross's and I knew they worked, so if I had faith in them then they would deffinatly work "Your Peter Vincent the great vampire killer" I heard Charlie shout "That is a character in a movie, that isn't even my real name, I'm so terrified and I'm sorry Charlie but I am"

Peter replied, I stopped grabbing random shit off the walls long enough to face them both "We can't do it alone Peter, if you don't help then Amy is gonna die, me too probably and who knows what Evil will do to Cj" Charlie said "I'm sorry Charlie" Peter said sadly,

I sighed and Charlie turned to me 'Just me an' you sis" he said, I nodded and shoved a tiny cross in my bra "Let's go big brother" I said smirking, Jerry Dandridge started this war and I was gonna finish it, with the help of my big brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter and I were stood in front of the Dandridge house watching it, now that I knew what was in there the house seemed more creepy looking, we started walking towards the house and I jumped when a hand clamped down on my shoulder "Jesus" I exclaimed turning to face the person, it was Peter "Peter Vincent here ready to do battle with the undead" he said, I rolled my eyes "Peter this is serious"

Charlie said annoyed "I am serious here hold this" he said putting a large box and mine and Charlie's arms before opening it, it had everything in it "Let's see flashlights, stakes, hammer ah yes cross" Peter said grabbing it "What about Billy Cole how are you going to stop him?" Charlie asked, I just then remembered the human in the house, at least I thought he was human, never made me think otherwise

"I am going to use this" Peter said pulling out a gun and aiming it at Charlie "It is from orgy of the damned" he said, I giggled and Charlie swatted the gun away "He's human, bullets aren't gonna stop him then" He exclaimed as Peter closed the box "Charlie he walks around in the day and we've seen him out in the street that makes him human" I said "Peter you don't have to do this, I wanna thank you"

Charlie said as we made our way to the house "Not now'' Peter said, I glanced at my house and froze, there leaning agains't the side of the house casually was Evil, he looked exactly the same except for the burn mark on his head, he motioned me to him with a finger before going into the house, I glanced back at Peter and Charlie and the front door of the Dandridge house opened on it's own,

my eyes widened slightly "Guys there's something I need to get from the house" I said, they both faced me "You sure?" Charlie asked worriedly, I nodded "I'll be fine Charlie, go in and I'll be there soon" I replied reasuringly, they nodded and walked into the houe while I headed into my own, saying I was scared would be an' understatement, I was terrified of Vampires,

but the thought of blood being brutally drained from your body can scare anyone, I turned on the lights and slammed the door shut before turning around "I know your here Evil!" I shouted pulling out the stake from my boot, I knew I wouldn't really use it on him but I doubt he knew that, especially after the cross incident "Hi Cj" a familiar voice said, I looked to see him leaning agains't the stair banister halfway down,

he didn't look pissed but he didn't look completely happy either "How could you do that to me Cj? After you said you loved me" he said motioning to the burn mark on his head, it took everything I had not to run to him and apologize over and over "I do, but I couldn't let you kill him" I said clutching the stake harder "I had to, the master told me to"

he exclaimed pointing to next door, I shook my head "No you don't have to do anything Evil, you just say you do" I replied, he chuckled bitterly "You don't get it Cj, he gave me everything, power, the chance to live forever. No one can hurt me anymore Cj" he said, I kept the stake in my hand but shrugged "I know how mean people are to you Evil, and I'm sorry about it I really am. But I gave you everything and you went and traded it for fangs!"

I shouted, he glared "I wouldn't trade you for anything" he snapped, I sighed and a tear fell down my cheek "Then tell me why I'm stood here being forced to kill you, it's taking a lot for me to resist shoving this stake through my own heart just so I don't have to choose between you and my brother" I exclaimed, he shook his head and shrugged "Why does there have to be a choice? It's logic Cj, I've been there for you way before your brother ever was, hell he's not even here for you now he's over at the masters tryna get Amy back, well there's no use in that she's already been bitten"

he said casually as if this was an' everyday conversation "What do you want from me Evil? Why am I here instead of next door tryna kick some 1000 year old dude's ass for screwing with my love life?" I shouted, he smirked for a moment "Because you wanna be with me Cj" he said, I shook my head "No not now and not ever" I lied, it was actually pretty hard lying to Evil,

I had never done it before and I guess now I know why "Why are you fighting it Cj? You never did before" he said slightly irritated, I shrugged "You were normal before" I replied, he glanced at the floor and then back to me "I have a deal for you, I'll go away for good...but only if you tell me that you don't love me anymore" he said smirking again, he knew I couldn't do it "Don't Evil"

I begged, he started walking down the stairs smugly "It's only 4 words Cj, 4 words that you can't seem to say to me" he said standing in front of me, I sighed and more tears fell "I can't" I whimpered, he was still smirking "Come here Cj, you won't ever have to say it to me" he said opening his arms slightly, I dropped the stake and clung to him, my arms around his neck and his tight around my waist

"Good girl Cj, it'll all be over soon" he whispered, I pulled my head back to look at him and I noticed the burn mark on his head again "Just one little bite" he said staring into my eyes, as if being controlled I pulled my hair over my left shoulder leaving the right side of my neck completely open to him, he brought out his fangs and they were actually quite long,

as he was ghosting them over my neck I snapped, I pushed him away and pulled out the cross from my bra, I held it in front of me and he started hissing "Back off Evil" I shouted, he sped somewhere and I lowered the cross while running a hand through my hair stressfully "No can do Cj" his voice said , I looked behind me but a sudden aching pain in my head caused my vision to go black.


	9. Chapter 9

I slowly opened my eyes and felt a throbbing in my head, I knew Evil had knocked me out that much was obvious, but what else did he do is my big question, I sat up and found myself on the living room couch, he must've put me here after knocking me out so he couldn't have been that pissed off at me

"Hello? Evil?" I asked a little nervous, I stood up from the couch and walked to the stairs "Cj!" Peter shouted, he was agains't the wall upstairs and I wondered where Evil was "Are you okay?" I asked, he was staring at something with wide eyes and I was confused, I heard a loud growling and something running, Peter stood up and I watched as a wolf jumped on him,

it whimpered and Peter fell back braking the banister, he managed to fall onto his back but the wolf smashed into the chandalier on the way down and thudded onto the floor, my hands flew to my mouth in shock and I jumped back again's the door "You okay Peter?" I asked, he nodded and watched the wolf that was whimpering in pain on the floor,

It had part of the table through it's chest and it was trying to move, it was horribe for me to watch but I didn't know why the wolf attacked Peter, or why it was in my house in the first place, Peter came down the stairs and the wolf hid under the stairway, we both watched as the wolf turned into something similar to a werewolf and a painfull thought entered my mind

"Peter, where's Evil?" I asked facing him, he gave me an' apologetic look and glanced at the wolf, tears ran down my cheeks and I dropped on my knees in front of the werewolf which I now knew was my boyfriend "Oh no" I cried watching the werewolf turn more and more human by the minute, he kept reaching his hand out to us but we didn't know weather or not to take it,

he suddenly fell on the floor in front of me while trying to pull the table leg out of his chest, I pulled my hair over one shoulder to keep it out of my face and wiped some tears away, but more soon replaced them, I shook my head "I can't do it" I whimpered, I took hold of the stake and pulled it out of Evil's chest, he roared still being part wolf and it subsided into small whimpers,

I threw the stake to the wall and watched Evil turn normal again, though he still had the cross burn mark, he was gasping and reaching his hand out to us still, I took and even though the blood was going onto my hand I didn't care "I'm sorry" I sobbed, he put a hand to his chest and his breathing became laboured, I knew he was dying I just didn't want to believe it "It's okay"

I whispered stroking his cheek with my other hand, he was looking at me and I noticed the blood all over him "I'm not going anywhere" I said lying on my side to face him, the hole in his chest was really big and I wondered how he was still going "I..I'm so..sorry" he gasped, I smiled faintly "I know" I said shuffling closer, he put a blood covered hand on my neck and it was shaking "Don't go Ed, please I know I said I didn't want you but I lied" I said, he smiled a little

"Y..you call..lled me Ed" he gasped, I nodded and his eyes shut, his breathing stopped all together and his hands went limp, I cried harder and felt a hand on my shoulder "He's gone Charlotte" Peter said, I noticed he had tear stains on his cheeks so he must've been crying at what just happened "I know" I whimpered pulling my hand back from Evil's cheek,

I let go of his other hand and sat up, the cross mark on his head dissapeared leaving him to look completely normal, Peter stood up and I sighed "Are you coming Charlotte? We have a vampire to kill" he said, the scene had obviously snapped something in him and he looked like a real fearless vampire killer "I'll be there in a sec" I said, he left the house making sure to close the door behind him,

I stood up and grabbed one of mom's coats to put over Evil's waist, he was naked and I doubt mom wanted to walk in and see this, I sighed and wiped the wetness of my tears from my cheeks before noticing the stake that had killed Evil near the wall, I took a deep breath and picked it up, if anyone was gonna kill the dick next door, It would be me.

I walked into the house cautiously and looked around, no one seemed to be here but I had to be carefull, I heard Charlie screaming upstairs and I jogged up wincing when the stairs creaked, I saw Peter trying to bash the door down and I rolled my eyes "Hold this" I demanded handing him the stake, he did and moved back, I turned to the side and booted the door with as much force as I could muster up,

it bashed open and I smirked while taking the stake from Peter "Very good Charlotte' he said approvingly, I shrugged and Charlie was watching us "Cj" he sighed pulling me into a tight hug, I hugged back and looked behind him to see Amy "Get Amy Charlie were getting outta here" I said, he sighed "I can't, look' he said running over to Amy, we followed him and he raised her head slightly, Amy had two holes in her neck and I noticed her eyes were fully black and that she had fangs,

I sighed "Oh my god" Peter gasped "Is it too late to save her?" Charlie asked obviously devastated, I would've been too, well actually I had been with Evil "No, not if we kill Dandridge before dawn" Peter said pulling some tools from his box "You sure?" Charlie asked hopefully "Well so far everything has been like it was in the movies, we just have to keep hoping"

Peter replied handing Charlie a stake "Alright let's go" Charlie said, we left the room and reached the staircase, Charlie had a cross held out and Peter and I kept the stakes "Well what do we have here" a voice said, we paused at the top of the stairs and looked to see Billy Cole at the bottom "Couple of vampire killers" he said, he walked towards us and Peter aimed a gun at him "Stop or I'll shoot" he said, Cole shrugged and kept walking "Don't force me to shoot"

Peter repeated, Cole got right in front of the gun and Peter, to my surprise, pulled the trigger, Cole tumbled down the stairs and I heard footsteps behind me, we spun around coming face to face with Dandridge "Stop' Peter exclaimed holding out the cross, Jerry gasped and covered his eyes while taking steps back "We only have you" Charlie said, Jerry removed his arm and glanced at Cole, his eyes were bright yellow "Do you?" he asked, he stormed away and we were left confused

"What did he mean by that?" Charlie asked, I shrugged "Nothing, he was just bluffing" Peter replied, we made our way back up the stairs to chase Jerry but there was a creaking sound from behind us, I spun around and my eyes widened, there coming towards us was Billy Cole with a bullet hole in his forehead, Peter shot him repeatedly until smoke started to cover Cole,

we heard a thud and I assumed he was dead, I sighed in relief but stopped once the creaking suond came again, Cole appeared through the gun smoke and lifted Peter high about to throw him over the banister, I shoved my stake through his heart and it went straight through, he dropped Peter next to us and stared at the stake in his chest, green liquid started dripping from it and he turned to that instead,

we watched horrified as Cole's skin melted and oozed off his body until the only thing left was a skeleton, I was actually surprised I hadn't puked yet, the skeleton fell back and I grabbed hold of the stake so that it slid right off bones went everywhere and his skull ended up sliding across the bottom floor "Thank you Charlotte' Peter said with wide eyes, I shrugged "Anytime" I replied "Amy" Charlie exclaimed running into the room, Peter followed him and I trailed behind.


	10. Chapter 10

We entered the room and I stayed in the doorway while Charlie checked on Amy, for some reason I felt nothing, like I was completely empty, but when I shoved that stake through Cole's heart I was full of anger and hate and all I wanted to do was make sure he died as painfully as possible,

these people were the reason Evil was dead and they were nto getting away with it, especially Jerry "Peter it's gotten worse!" Charlie shouted, Amy was sweating like mad and shaking at the same time, I knew that if Charlie couldn't save her then he would have to kill her, though I seriously doubt that he would "Come on guys" I said knowing the sun would be up in at least 2 hours

"She's right there's not much time left" Charlie said, I followed him and Peter out to the staircase and we looked around to see if Jerry was here, there was a smashing noise from above us and our heads snapped up "He's on the roof" Peter exclaimed silently "I'm going up there" Charlie said running to one of the rooms, Amy's loud screaming was heard so Peter checked on her,

I leaned agains't the banister playing with my stake casually, it still had Evil's blood on it and it just reminded me of what I had to do tonight "Charlie?" Peter called coming back "He's not up here...look out!" he shouted, I looked behind Peter and saw Jerry hovering outside the window, in all honesty the guy was ugly as a vampire, Charlie ran to the window but Jerry dissapeared

"He's going downstairs" Charlie said running down there, I sighed "Charlie!" Peter shouted, banging came from the room Amy was in but I ignored it, a loud smashing sound came from behind me and I ducked as pieces of glass hit my skin, they didn't cut me but I doubt I was getting out of this house with no scratches, I stood up again and and glanced at Peter,

Jerry was walking towards us slowly and Charlie soon came back "Stay back!" Peter shouted, he aimed his cross at Jerry who stopped in his actions but then laughed, rather creepily actually "You have to have faith for that to work, Mr Vincent" he said in a deep demonic voice, he came towards us again but Peter kept the cross where it was, Jerry started to shake in fear and I heard clocks chiming "Your out of time Mr Dandridge, look over your shoulder" Peter said smirking, Jerry looked behind him and the sun was starting to rise, he gasped and before a sunlight beam hit him he fle

w into the air, he transformed into a bat and I watched with wide eyes, Peter ran down the stairs towards Charlie as Jerry sped towards them 'Back" Peter said pushing Charlie out of the way, Jerry flew into Peter and he fell onto his back, Peter used a bone of some form to keep Jerry from gnawing his face off, Charlie tried to grab him but Jerry turned around and bit him hard on the arm,

Charlie fell back while clutching his arm and Peter was struggling to keep Jerry away from his face, I thought fast and ran down the stairs "Back off asshole!" I shouted, I pulled back my leg and kicked Jerry hard, he flew off Peter and accidentally got himself into the sun light, his skin burnt green and he flew into the basement "You okay Charlie?" I asked worriedly,

he nodded and I helped Peter stand up "Yeah, quick he's in the basement' Charlie said jumping up, we ran into the basement and found a lot of junk around the place, Peter turned on the lights as we walked through, I heard the sound of creaking and looked around "Guys what was that?" I asked slightly nervous "I don't know, you guys keep searching I'll check it out"

Charlie said heading towards the noise, Peter looked around for a bit and lifted something, it was like some secret doorway that we wouldn't have found if we weren't desperatly looking, there in the room was two coffins, one looked a bit posher than the other though "Hey bro, we found it!" I shouted, Peter and I entered and tried to open the coffin, for some reason it wouldn't open "Get it open Cj" he replied nervously "I can't" I shouted back, I heard Charlie scream and a bunch of smashing could be heard,

I groaned and once again tried to life the coffin "There's no use he's locked it from the inside" Peter said, I sighed "So what do we do Peter?" I asked, he started bashing his hammer agains't the metal on the coffin and I watched while the smashing continued, Peter smiled and lifted the coffin, inside the coffin Jerry was sleeping, but he still looked like a creepy fucker,

Peter held his stake above Jerry's heart and hammered it into his chest, Jerry woke up and started screaming, Peter gasped and stopped before jumping back to stand beside me, Jerry rose into the air with the stake halfway into his chest, so not enough to do some serious damage, he yanked it out and threw it at a window, it smashed and sunlight streamed through,

Jerry took hold of Peter by the neck and I noticed Charlie having some trouble with Amy "Cj the window, smash the window!" he shouted, I grabbed the nearest thing to me which was some sort of glass ball, I threw it towards the window and it smashed letting in more sunlight, Jerry let go of Peter as he was in the sunlight, he screamed and I smirked still having hold of my stake

"Hurts don't it?" I asked, he watched me and I ran towards the other window "Let's see how you like this" I exclaimed smashing it, Peter caught on and smashed the windows near him, Charlie managed to get knock out vampire Amy and also started doing it "Look out Cj!" Charlie shouted, I turned to see Jerry coming towards me, I smashed the window behind me and he winced before running somewhere, Peter knew where he was headed and pushed the coffin over,

Jerry stared at him while laughing and walked towards him slowly, I ran next to Peter and Charlie joined us, I felt something soft behind my head and I looked to see a curtain "This is for turning my boyfriend" I said ripping the curtain away, light poured into the room and sent Jerry flying back with fire covering his body, he started screeching and the window all smashed right down to the last piece,

I dropped to the floor and covered my head with my arms, things started to fly around the room but I resisted the urge to look up, everything suddenly stopped and I raised my head, the place Jerry had been burning was empty so I assumed he was dead, well I hoped anyway "Cj"

Charlie called, I ran over to them and we helped up Amy who was human again, Charlie and Amy hugged before pulling me into it making it a group hug, but the thing is even though Jerry and Cole were dead I didn't feel any better, I felt okay but nothing major as I'd hoped

"Wait what about Evil?' Charlie asked nervously, I glanced at Peter who sighed "Evil's dead Charlie, he died a while ago" I replied, he faced me and gave me a sympathetic look "Cj I'm sorry" he said pulling me into a hug, I nodded and hugged back.


	11. Chapter 11

2 Weeks Later...

It was 7:00 at night and while Amy and Charlie were at home having sex I was at the diner, a lot had happened since that night a 2 weeks ago, they announced that Jerry Dandridge was a serial killer that worshipped a satanic cult and that he only acted as a vampire,

Billy Cole was part of that cult and they had killed a lot of women apparently, I think the only thing the cops got right was Evil's death, they told us that Peter had killed him in self defence which was actually true, I was trying to concentrate on doing my History homework but it wasn't going so well, just because I claimed I was didn't mean I actually was over his death,

if anything I was on my own all the time now, Mom kept trying to have these talks with me but I kept reasuring her that I was okay, I wasn't really but I was getting there "Why did Henry the 8th have 6 wives?" I asked myself, I was leaning agains't the wall with my legs up on the bench making it easy for me to relax, my notebook was on the table and I was tapping the pen agains't it in thought

"Because he was a greedy bastard" I writ down while saying it, I smiled and scratched it out as I read the rest of it "Huh, only 3 kids" I said surprised, a coke was placed in front of me and I glanced at it before going back to my work "Didn't order a coke genius that's another table"

I said, I noticed the coke still there and I looked up not seeing anyone there, I looked around to find the waitress but there were none around me "Weird" I said to myself, I heard a familiar laugh and my head shot up towards the door, he smirked at me before dissapearing and I gasped,

I shoved everything into my bag and ran out as fast as I could, I looked both ways but didn't see him "Evil?" I called, nothing, I sighed knowing it was just my imagination, I shook my head and headed home.

I walked past a familiar alley and sighed, I could either cut through here and get home in 5 minutes or go around and take a lot longer, I thought for a moment before shrugging "What could happen" I said shrugging, I started walking through the alley and it got creepier and creepier by the minute, I heard something behind me and I spun around, there was no one there,

I sighed and kept walking, I soon spotted the end of the alley and mentally cheered, there was a reason people didn't normally walk down here in the dark, I hummed a song in my head and reached the end, I suddenly heard whimpering and I looked back, there lying down in the alley was a grey and white dog, I slowly walked towards it and held out my hand,

the dog came closer and licked my hand, I smiled and petted it "Hi sweety" I said in a baby voice, it licked my cheek and I giggled "Your gorgeous" I said scratching it behind the ear, I checked for a collar but it didn't have one "No owner huh? Maybe I could take you home" I said in thought, it pawed at my foot and I smiled again

"You wanna come home with me I'm guessing, couldn't hurt, maybe you'll be with me longer than' the last person I loved" I said sadly, the dog whined and licked my cheek again "C'mon gorgeous your coming home with me" I said happily, I started walking and the dog walked next to me.

I soon arrived home and I took the dog into the house "Charlie I'm home" I called, he came to the top of the stairs "Hey Cj, what's with the dog?" he asked confused, I smiled "I found him in an' alley so I brought him home" I replied throwing my bag onto the banister

"Cj for all you know it could kill you in the middle of the night" he said worriedly, I chuckled "Charlie it's fine, if it was gonna do anything I wouldn't be here. C'mon Charlie maybe he can me happy" I said motioning to the dog, Charlie sighed "Okay Cj, what you gonna call him?" he asked, I shrugged "I don't know" I replied, he nodded and walked back into his room

"C'mon baby" I called turning to the dog, it barked and followed me to my room, I changed in my pyjamas and got into bed, the dog who I'd still not named jumped up and rested his head on my lap, I stroked his neck and turned on Fright Night to see Peter, the dog growled and I smiled "It's not as bad as you think, sides a great guy I knew loved this show, I owe it to him" I said, I didn't know why I was talking to this dog but it felt right.

Not Cj's POV...

The whole house was dark and Charlie was in his room cuddled up with Amy, they were both sleeping after their heated night when Cj had gone out, Cj was also asleep in her room and the dog was gone, a pair of footsteps could be heard walking down the hall,

the person stopped to open Cj's door and they smiled "I told you I'd never leave you Cj, and I don't lie" he said, Evil got down on the floor and turned back into a wolf, he jumped onto Cj's bed and layed down beside her.


End file.
